The thermodynamics and kinetics of covalent addition of nucleophilic reagents across double bonds in heteroaromatic molecules will be studied. Of special interest are addition reactions which have been postulated to precede degradations of heteroaromatic molecules such as ring cleavage, deamination, etc. The nucleophilic reagents studied will include potential pollutants such as sulfur dioxide and hydrogen sulfide.